


Kiss Me Underneath the Mistletoe

by K_booklover98



Series: A Drarry Christmas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, Healer Hermione Granger, M/M, Mistletoe, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Harry and Draco grow closer





	Kiss Me Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this starting from the ending to the beginning, and I just thought that was really cool, because I've never done that before :P

“Seriously Hermione, I don’t want to go,” Harry whined at his desk.

Hermione huffed, hands on her hips as she stood in the middle of his office. “You have to go!” she insisted. “It’s a very important event being hosted and the _least_ you could do is show up and exchange a few hellos,”

“Aren’t you forgetting who's hosting the party?” Harry whined.

Hermione tsked. “Honestly, aren’t you two ever going to let this silly rivalry go?”

“Hey, it’s not a rivalry!” Harry defended.

“You literally yelled at Malfoy the other day for getting his morning cup of coffee before you did,”

“Everyone knows the first cup is the best!”

“Not the point Harry! You’re going to this party whether you like it or not,” she said with finality, before swiftly turning around and heading out of his office.

Harry leaned back into his chair, rubbing his eyes as he sighed heavily. Malfoy was throwing this huge Christmas charity event tonight and everyone was supposedly going to be there. It wasn’t that Harry didn’t want to see Malfoy or anything—he sees the bloody git all the time—it’s just that this somehow felt different. They had this thing going on between them that just worked. At school they had been sworn enemies, and while now that wasn’t so much the case, they still had this dynamic that seemed to carry over from school into the workplace. Sure, they weren’t having hexing matches in the hallways anymore, but they would still bicker over case reports and have petty fights over who ate the last piece of pie in the breakroom.

It was comfortable and familiar. It was _them_ and Harry was used to it.

But outside of that? How the hell was he supposed to act around Malfoy outside of work? Harry thought it was somehow impossible. Were they supposed to make small talk? Ask each other about work reports? Comment on the weather? Harry shook his head, trying to collect himself. Merlin, it was a party afterall, what were the chances of the two even running into each other?

But then he remembered that fate seemed to have a way of messing with him, and since the party was going to be _at_ Malfoy’s house, he figured he was doomed anyways.

\---

“So nice of you to make it, Potter,” drawled a familiar voice.

Harry sighed, turning around to face the former Slytherin. Harry had arrived just a few minutes early along side Hermione to see that a few others were already present. He had said his hello’s to Luna and Neville, had waved across the way to Dean and Seamus, and had a conversation with a bunch of Hermione’s work friends before venturing off on his own. It didn’t take long for the party to take full swing, Malfoy Manor being more than capable to hold all the guests currently inhabiting it.

So, how exactly Malfoy had found him in this crowded room, was beyond Harry, but he figured he should just let it happen. Was there any use in fighting it anyways? “Hello, Malfoy. Nice of you to invite me,”

Draco huffed. “As if I couldn’t invite the Saviour of our world,” he said with just a tiny drop of venom. “It be all over the _Daily Prophet_ within a matter of seconds.”

Harry resisted the urge laugh. People aren’t supposed to laugh at their enemies jokes. “Well, glad I could help save your reputation then,”

Draco sniffed, taking a sip from his champagne glass. “Yeah, well, don’t expect a thank you note or anything,”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that, so instead he looked around the room they were currently standing in. It was, of course, a ballroom, because,—Malfoy. It was decorated beautifully with Christmas decorations, fairy lights, and even a Christmas tree was sitting off in the far corner, but it was tall and bushy, practically floor to ceiling length and covered in ornaments and other fixtures of the like. All in all, it was very festive, yet elegant and tasteful—very Malfoy like. “I see you’re getting ready for the Holidays,” Harry commented.

Draco actually had the hint of a smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Mother insisted. It’s one of her favorite holiday’s,”

“Can’t say I blame her,” Harry said, watching as a couple kissed under some hanging mistletoe. He turned his attention back to Malfoy. “Most wonderful time of year and all that jazz,”

“Right,” Malfoy said, setting his empty glass aside. “Look Potter, I wanted to talk to you about something—”

“I figured there was something more to this invitation besides the opportunity to flaunt your relationship status with me,”

Draco actually laughed at that, causing Harry’s stomach to stir. _No, he is not allowed to be cute!_. “Come on, let’s go somewhere a little more private,” Draco said, leading Harry out of the crowded ballroom and into the mostly empty hallway. They walked down another corridor, turning a couple of corners before entering into a sitting room. It was one of many, most of the others being filled with people talking or dancing to various different versions of Christmas music. This one, however, was quiet and void of all people, hence more privacy.

Draco turned to look at Harry. “I just wanted to say thanks...you know, for saving me back during the war,”

Harry figured this conversation was going to come up eventually, he just hadn’t thought it would be occuring so soon. “It’s nothing Malfoy, really,”

“I’d be in Azkaban if it wasn’t for you,” he continued. “Hell, we all would be,” he said, no doubt referring to the rest of his friends and family. “You didn’t have to do what you did,”

Harry shrugged, blushing at the awkward situation. “You know me,” he said, waving him off. “I’ve kind of got a thing for saving people,”

Draco laughed, a bit nervously dare Harry say, as he took a step closer. “I know, you can never seem to turn that part of you off,”

Harry smiled sheepishly. “It’s gotten me into trouble more times than not,”

Draco nodded, stepping even closer. “I just wish…”

“What?” Harry asked, his nerves feeling as if they were on fire.

Draco started to blush now. “Wish there was a way I could show you how much it means to me,”

Harry’s blush seemed to deepen at that. “Really, Malfoy, it isn’t—” but then he froze as his gaze caught something. The two were standing under a mistletoe. Draco seemed to have noticed it too, but he wasn’t paying any attention to it, his eyes set only on Harry’s.

“I’ve always been a right prat to you,” Malfoy continued on. “I guess I just wanted—erm— _needed_ a way to show you that I’m sorry,”

Harry took a risk, taking a step closer to the blond as well. “You could start with that,”

Draco laughed, looking down at the ground, but then gathering himself up again, forcing his gaze to meet Harry’s. “I’m sorry,”

Harry smiled softly at the blond. “There’s no need,” he said.

Draco laughed a bit in hysteria. “What, it’s that easy?” he asked in disbelief.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t hate you or anything, Malfoy,”

Draco tilted his head to the side. “Huh. So, I didn’t need to do all of this just to get your attention?”

“No, Malfoy! You could have just came and—wait! So you’re saying you planned this party just to have an excuse to talk to me?” Harry asked incredulously.

The blond did this sort of half shrug. “Well, it worked out, didn’t it?”

“I—well, I guess it did, huh?”

“So...friends?” he asked uncertainty.

Harry smiled. “I’ll do you one better,” he said, taking that final leap and pulled Draco in close for a soft kiss. The other man moaned softly, leaning into the kiss as his hands held the others face in place. When they pulled away, they both had light smiles on their faces.

“Definitely _not_ friends,” Draco said, causing the other to laugh.

“We’ve never done anything halfway,” Harry joked. “Always go big or go home,”

“Speaking off going home…” the other said suggestively.

Harry laughed, his eyes gleaming. “You can’t just abandon your own party!”

Draco rolled his eyes. “It was never about the party,”

“Oh?”

Draco smirked, leaning in for another kiss. “Was always about you,”

Harry smiled into the kiss, holding Draco tight. “I think I can get used to this,”

Draco pulled back blushing. “So…?”

“So what?”

Draco blushed even more, hiding his face in Harry’s neck. The former Gryffindor laughed, tugging on Draco. “What is it?”

“Ihaftoiniviteyoutothemanor,” Draco mumbled into Harry’s neck.

“ _What?_ ” Harry asked, highly amused.

Draco groaned, pulling back out of Harry’s embrace. “Mother is insisting I come home for Christmas, but she’s been threatening me to bring someone home with me for _ages_ now,” Draco said blushing. “So, if this is going where I think this is going—”

“I’d love to spend Christmas with your parents Draco,” Harry said. “But only if you’ll have Christmas dinner with mine,”

Draco groaned even louder. “With the Weasleys?”

“The very same,”

Draco huffed, crossing his arms. “I’m starting to rethink this whole boyfriends thing,”

Harry’s playful smile turned into one of pure delight. “I’m your boyfriend?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “What happened to not doing anything half arsed?”

Harry laughed, wrapping his arms back around Draco, picking him up and spinning him in a circle, causing the blond to squeal, first in alarm, and then in a playful manner. “Harry Potter, you put me down this instant!” he demanded, but he was laughing, and he’d honestly hadn’t felt this happy in such a long time.

Harry finally gave in, putting Draco back firmly on the ground. “If this is going where I think this is going, I think we’re going to have a _very_ happy Christmas,” he said, smiling widely at the blond.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Don’t get your hopes up, Potter,”

\---

Hermione stared at the two boys making out across from her at her New Year’s Eve party for the Department of Ministries. She shook her head in disbelief, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. Once the happy couple finally separated, Draco walking off to talk to Pansy and Blaise, Harry made his way over to Hermione.

He gave the bushy haired girl a weird look. “What?”

She gave him a knowing look.

Harry groaned. “You’re going to say ‘I told you so’, aren’t you?”

Hermione laughed. “No,” Harry gave her a look. She laughed. “I’m not! But aren’t you glad you went to that Christmas party?”

Harry chanced a glance across the room to see a familiar blond smiling back at him. Christmas with the family had gone by smoothly, and things were going on strong for the two. What had only been about a week or two of them dating was quickly turning into something more, and the thought of it alone sent butterflies flying around in his stomach.

He turned a warm smile towards Hermione. “Yeah, I guess I am,”

**Author's Note:**

> Not _too_ Christmas—y, but I like it so I'm sticking with it! :)


End file.
